The present invention relates to a method of constructing a window with Georgian style glazing bars thereon, and also to a window constructed by such a method. The invention also relates to clips for use in the construction method.
Previously, when windows were constructed from wood, it was common practice to make windows in a so-called Georgian style with an arrangement of smaller panes attached to a matrix of horizontal and vertical bars, thereby forming an overall larger window. Such constructions were originally adopted due to the fact that production of large panes of glass was either impossible or prohibitively expensive. Nowadays, it is easy to produce large panes of glass, and it is more expensive to produce a window with smaller individual panes as this necessitates a more complex construction and is more labour-intensive, especially when a window is double glazed. However, it is often desirable for aesthetic reasons to simulate the appearance of a Georgian style window, whether it be on a sash, casement or other type.
Previous attempts have been made to simulate a Georgian style on a window made with frame members of modern materials such as aluminium or plastics. To achieve this, glazing bars have been adhered to the surface of a large pane of glass (or double glazing unit) to give the impression that a number of smaller panes make up the window. Often, these bars are provided on both inner and outer surfaces of the window. The bars are adhered to the glass surface using a variety of different adhesives, but this method suffers from a serious drawback. The adhesives used are all subject to degradation and once the adhesive has degraded beyond a certain critical point it is no longer able to hold the glazing bars securely to the glass. Should the glazing bars fall off, this creates an extremely undesirable visual effect. The problem of adhesive degradation is particularly acute on the external face of a window due to repeated exposure to moisture and the elements, but can also be a problem on the internal face.
It is an aim of the present invention to overcome the above mentioned problems and to provide a method of attaching a glazing bar or bars to a window, which glazing bars are much less susceptible to becoming detached from the glass due to degradation of the adhesive.
Therefore according to the present invention there is provided a method of furnishing a glazed panel with at least one Georgian-effect glazing bar, which method comprises the steps of:
providing a frame for the panel and glazing material to fit within the frame;
arranging a generally U-shaped clip to extend around an edge of the glazing material, the clip having two arms which lie respectively against the side faces of the glazing material;
cutting a suitable length of moulded hollow-section glazing bar for extending across a side face of the glazing material, from one frame member to an opposed frame member; and
engaging an arm of the clip in an open end of the glazing bar, to hold the end region of the glazing bar against the side face of the glazing material.
It is better that the bar is held at both ends thereof and so it is preferred that a second clip is arranged around an opposed edge of the glazing material, the glazing bar extending between the two clips with the respective arms of the two clips engaged in the two open ends of the glazing bar.
To ensure that the connection of the glazing bar to the glazed material is as secure as possible the glazing bar may have a substantially flat face adapted to lie against the glazing material, the substantially flat face being adhered to the underlying glazing material. The adhesion of the glazing bar to the glazing material may be performed by any conventional adhesion method, but it is preferred that the substantially flat face of the glazing bar caries a length of double-sided adhesive tape having an exposed backing sheet, which backing sheet is stripped to expose the adhesive immediately before the glazing bar is adhered to the glazing material.
In the current method the glazing bar may be fitted to the arms of the clip or clips before then being adhere to the glazing material. The backing sheet may be stripped from the bar before or after connection of the bar to the clips, but it is preferred that it is stripped after connection. A glazing bar with sufficient flexibility may be positioned on the arms of the clips without risk of accidental adhesion in an incorrect location, and once the open ends of the bar are located, the backing sheet may be removed and the bar pressed onto the glazing material and so adhered thereto. The flexibility of the bar allows the middle portion thereof to be curved away from the glazing material to permit access to and removal of the backing strip.
In most applications it is preferred that more than one glazing bar is fitted to the glazing material. The glazing bars may intersect substantially at right angles, to form a generally grid-shaped matrix of horizontal and vertical bars that mimics a traditional xe2x80x9cGeorgian-stylexe2x80x9d window.
To ensure that the intersections of the glazing bars have the correct visual appearance and structural integrity, a number of suitable methods of forming the intersections may be employed. One way is to form a halved joint at each intersection between the glazing bars. Such a halved joint is formed by cutting away one of the intersecting bars and then cutting the other bar to leave a portion that fits within the cut-out formed in the first bar.
Alternatively the intersections may be formed by leaving one glazing bar continuous, and cutting the other glazing bar so that it overlaps the external surface of the one glazing bead and matches the external profile thereof. The other glazing bar when cut in this way will be discontinuous but both portions are attached to the one glazing bar.
The connection of a discontinuous glazing to the continuous bar may be achieved in a number of ways, but one example is to provide a bridging connector that passes through or under the one continuous glazing bar, and which connector attaches to the two ends of the discontinuous bar that abut the one continuous bar. Such a bridging connector may be configured to extend laterally with respect to the one glazing bar, with the extended portions of the bridging connector locating in open ends of the discontinuous other glazing bar. The open ends have been exposed by the cutting of the other glazing bar to fit against the profile of the one glazing bar.
A resilient glazing bead may be used to hold the glazing material in the frame, and the end portion of the or each glazing bar will overlap the external surface of the glazing bead and is cut to match the external profile thereof.
To create the simulated appearance of a Georgian-style window, it may be preferred that glazing bars are fitted to both sides of the glazing material, in alignment with each other. To achieve this it is convenient that the arms of the U-shaped clip extend on both sides of the glazing material a distance sufficient to allow connection of a glazing bar to both arms. However, in certain circumstances, for example when glazing bars are to be connected to only one side of the glazing material, one arm may be sufficiently short to lie wholly within the confines of the resilient glazing bead or frame member, and therefore remain out of sight.
The use of double glazing is nowadays prevalent, and the present invention is equally applicable to single-glazing, double-glazing or indeed any thickness of glazing material.
The frame members could be formed from any number of types of material, but commonly they may be formed from aluminium or plastics material hollow extrusions or pultrusions.
According to the present invention there is also provided generally U-shaped clips for use with a method as described above. These clips comprise a base adapted to lie against the edge of the glazing material, and two arms extending therefrom which lie respectively against the side faces of the glazing material, wherein at least one of the arms being adapted for engagement with the open end of glazing bars.
These clips may conveniently be formed from metal or plastics material. For ease of connection to a glazing bar it is preferred that the end of the or each arm which is adapted for engagement with the glazing bars is raised from the surface of the glazing material.
According to the present invention there is also provided a glazed panel whenever carrying Georgian-effect glazing bars provided by a method as hereinbefore described.
Such a glazing panel could be an entire window, of any of numerous designs, or might comprise only a portion thereof, or indeed any glazed item such as a door. In effect, the present invention could be applied to any glazed panel whatever its purpose.
The present invention above has been described with reference to the glazing material being located within a frame. It will of course be understood that the reference to frame also encompasses any holder for glass having a glazing rebate for locating that glass.